Random Inuyasha & Sango story
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: For the last few months Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

_' Why am I doing this again? ' _ Sango thought as she stared up at the ceiling of the large hut.

Beside her, her companion turned over in his sleep and placed his arm over her stomach and pulled her to him. He buried his nosed in her hair and inhaled.

Sango's eyes widen when she felt him inhale her scent and really hoped that the perfume that Kagome used on her would fool the half-demon beside he didn't wake up, she breathed a small sigh of relief.

_' Oh yeah, now I remember. Kagome asked me to. But she never did tell me why though. ' _Sango continued to think as she felt Inuyasha relax again.

_Sango was down by the river, fishing for their dinner when Kagome came running down a hill towards her._

_" Sango! " She shouted as she came to a stop at the river bank._

_Sango looked up and replied, " Hi Kagome! " while getting out of the river._

_" Sango. I need a really big favor. " Kagome said quickly, giving her friend her puppy eyes look._

_" Sure. What is it? " Sango asked._

_" I need you to take my place beside Inuyasha at night? " Kagome asked._

_For a moment Sango was quiet, not sure if she had heard her friend right. Then asked,_

_" You need me to what? " _

_" I need you to take my place beside Inuyasha when we go to sleep. " Kagome further explained._

_" For how long? " Sango asked._

_" For a few monthes. " Kagome answered._

_" A few monthes! How do you expect Inuyasha to go that long without noticing my scent? " Sango exclaimed._

_" I'll give you my perfume. It'll mask yours and he'll think it's me. I wear this all the time so if I get lost, he'll find me more easily. " Kagome answered, showing her friend her perfume. It had a picture of a red rose and a white gardenia on the front._

_Sango looked at it for a moment and asked again, " How will you do this? Inuyasha's a light sleeper. He'll know when you leave. "_

_" That's easy. I'll tell him I have to go to the bathroom and that's when we make the switch. " Kagome answered with a smile._

_Before Sango could fully agree to this little plan of Kagome's, she needed to know the reason for all of this._

_" Last question. Why are you doing this? " She asked._

_But Kagome didn't answer, she was already half-way up the hill that she had ran down from and replied, _

_" Thanks Sango! " _

And so for the last three monthes now, whenever Kagome would say the words ' I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back. ' Sango would get up from her place outside of the hut and Kagome would spray her perfume on her and she would wait a moment before heading into the hut and took Kagome's place beside Inuyasha, not knowing where Kagome had gone off to.

**Chapter 2**

The next night, Kagome's plan fell apart.

Sango waited for Kagome to say their code words. When she did and met up with Kagome, she didn't spray her with her perfume, saying that she had ran out and would need to get more. But assured her that Inuyasha wouldn't smell the differance and she went on in and took Kagome's place again.

Sango had fallen asleep, after staying awake for the last three monthes, waiting for Kagome to return, had taken it's toll on her.

Inuyasha turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arm around, who he thought was Kagome. He pulled her close and inhaled her scent, he noticed that she was finally asleep. He had noticed that she would always stay awake when she came back from the bathroom and thought that she just couldn't get back to sleep after waking up like she did. So he would pull her close, hoping that that would get her to sleep quicker, but it didn't.

But during the day, he noticed that Sango had bags under eyes and that Kagome was up and about as if she hadn't been up all night. And he had noticed that Sango would start falling asleep as she walked and more then once had he stopped the group and put her on Kilala, Miroku had been kicked out of the group by Sango the year before when she had caught him red-handed with another woman.

That day Inuyasha was glad that Sango got to the monk before he did, otherwise there would no Miroku around anymore.

_' Damn monk. Sango's been through enough shit and you go and do that! You desevered the beating you got. ' _ Inuyasha thought as he smirked and inhaled ' Kagome's ' scent again. But this time, he caught something else.

He could smell her perfume that she liked to use. But it was fading away and it was the other scent that he caught. It smelled like rain and fresh cut pine.

_' That's __**not**__ Kagome's scent! ' _Inuyasha thought as he opened his eyes and saw that it was Sango laying beside him.

He quickly shot out of the bed, but he didn't wake Sango. Then everything clicked in his mind, Sango being so tired, Kagome going to the bathroom at night and staying awake,

_' It wasn't Kagome staying awake. It was Sango. ' ' Why isn't Kagome here? Why is Sango here instead? Where is Kagome? ' _He thought. He sat back down in the bed and leaned over to look at Sango. She looked so tired, it was no wonder that she fell asleep.

_' Whatever Kagome's been doing these last few monthes had better be important. ' _Inuyasha thought as he laid back down, but kept a small distance between them.

_' I'll speak with her tomorrow. ' _Inuyasha thought as he stayed away, waiting for day break and Kagome to return, but he wouldn't be speaking to Kagome, it was Sango that he was going to talk to.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! hope ya'll like them!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_' Whatever Kagome's been doing these last few monthes had better be important. ' Inuyasha thought as he laid back down, but kept a small distance between them._

_' I'll speak with her tomorrow. ' Inuyasha thought as he stayed away, waiting for day break and Kagome to return, but he wouldn't be speaking to Kagome, it was Sango that he was going to talk to._

**Chapter 3**

Morning came and Kagome had yet to come back. So Inuyasha decided to wake Sango up and talk to her now instead of later.

" Sango. " Inuyasha said quietly, shaking her shoulder.

She didn't stir. Rising an eyebrow, Inuyasha bent down to see if she was still breathing, he heard her steady and deep breathing and steady heart beat.

Leaning back, Inuyasha tried again to wake her, " Sango. " He said a bit louder and shook her little more.

He got a response from her, but it was a mumble and a swat to his hand as she turned over.

When she didn't move anymore, Inuyasha covered her up a bit more and left the hut, letting her sleep.

Kagome had finally come back and was really hoping that Inuyasha didn't notice that it was Sango beside him. She used to love the half-demon. But after Naraku, she didn't feel the same about him. She stayed with him sure, but after she got together with her new love, she just couldn't stand to be beside Inuyasha at night anymore. They've never actually ' slept ' together, they just laid down beside each other.

_' During our whole journey, he never made a move or treated me any different. I thought after it all ended that he would treat me differently. He did, but not the way I thought he would. He's nicer to me and doesn't shout at me anymore, but that was it. ' _Kagome thought as she hurried into the hut.

Her eyes widen when she saw that Sango was still there, but Inuyasha was gone. She rushed over to Sango and started shaking her like crazy.

" Sango! Sango! Wake up! Inuyasha's gone! " She shouted, still shaking Sango.

" Why don't you just let her sleep, Kagome? " A deep voice she knew all too well asked from behind her.

Turning around, Kagome's eyes widen and she said,

" In-Inuyasha? "

**Chapter 4**

" Why are you even here? " He asked her as he came inside the hut.

" I-I-I.."

" What? No good answer? " Inuyasha asked again, his tone as cold as his brother's.

" Alright. Here's another question. Maybe you can answer this one. Where have you been these past 3 months? " He said.

Thinking quick this time, Kagome came up with a lie, even though it was rather stupid,

" I've been going to the hot springs. "

" Nice try. " Inuyasha replied, " Sango's been staying awake every night for the last 3 months, waiting for you to come back and lie down beside me again. She's alseep because all that staying awake's finally caught up with her. I'm surprised that she's been able to fight during the day. " He continued.

Kagome looked over at her friend. _' Sango. You didn't have to stay awake. ' _She thought.

" You should feel sorry. Now tell me where the hell you've been! " Inuyasha demanded, knowing that if he got her mad enough, she'll tell him.

" I was with..." Kagome said, but the last part was mumbled and Inuyasha didn't understand her.

" What was that? " He asked.

" I was with y.." She said again.

" A little louder. " He said.

" I SAID I WAS WITH YOUR BROTHER! " She shouted, waking Sango up.

Sango looked and saw that Kagome was beside her and that Inuyasha was wide awake and standing by the door.

" Kagome! I'm so sorry that I fell asleep..Did you say you were with Inuyasha's brother? " Sango began but then she remebered hearing what Kagome had shouted.

" You didn't know? " Inuyasha asked her, his tone still cold.

" All she asked me to do was take her place beside you at night and wear her perfume. " Sango answered.

" Sango! " Kagome shouted.

" It's the truth Kagome! And you know it! " Sango replied angrily.

" Enough! " Inuyasha shouted.

Both girls stopped their arguing and looked up at the half-demon.

" Kagome. Your no longer welcomed around here. Go back to your lover and don't ever come here again. " Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome complained.

" I don't want to hear it! Leave and don't come back! Your no longer a member of this pack! " Inuyasha shouted back.

" No! SIIITTT! " Kagome shouted back and Inuyasha hit the floor, splittering the wooden floor and make an impression on the earth beneath the floor.

" Kagome! " Sango exclaimed and got to her feet.

" He deserved it! " Kagome shouted back.

" No he didn't! If anything you deserved it! " Sango replied and punched Kagome in the face.

Kagome fell to the ground, but came back up. She slapped Sango and grabbed a hold of her hair.

Knowing that Kagome was not very well trained on how to fight, Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and flipped her over her head and out the door. But Kagome didn't let go of Sango's hair and Sango came out the door with her.

Sango ended up on the ground with Kagome on top of her. Kagome slapped her again and tried to bite her, Sango had grabbed a hold of Kagome's hair and held her back as she used her other hand and punched Kagome in the gut. The hit knocked the wind out of Kagome and that gave Sango the advantage she needed and pushed Kagome away and was now on top of her, punching her in the face and gut.

Suddenly Sango was pulled off of Kagome and held against a hard chest. Fearing that maybe Sesshomaru had come to help Kagome, Sango closed her eyes, ready for the killing blow.

It never came. " That's enough Sango. "

Opening her eyes at the voice, she sighed with relief at seeing Inuyasha's face, though it was covered in blood.

" Let's go. " Was the last thing he said as he picked her up and walked down the long road to her hut on the outskirts of the village.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! HOpe ya'll like them! And sorry for the wait, I had a major case of writer's block!**

**Thank You: ABILITY KING KK, A.M.P 1008, TOFU, ESHA NAPOLEON, D, FLAMEANGEL15 for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, FALLENBLACKANGEL15, GOTHICGIRL3030, INUYASHA'SONEANDONLYGIRL, FLAMEGIRL15 for favoring last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_Suddenly Sango was pulled off of Kagome and held against a hard chest. Fearing that maybe Sesshomaru had come to help Kagome, Sango closed her eyes, ready for the killing blow._

_It never came. " That's enough Sango. " _

_Opening her eyes at the voice, she sighed with relief at seeing Inuyasha's face, though it was covered in blood._

_" Let's go. " Was the last thing he said as he picked her up and walked down the long road to her hut on the outskirts of the village._

**Chapter 5**

When they arrived at her hut, Inuyasha let Sango go. She turned to him and saw the hurt in his yellow eyes.

" Inuyasha? " She asked.

" I'm fine. " He said and turned to leave, but Sango's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

" At least let me clean you up. Your face is covered in dried blood. " She said in a low tone.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he turned around and walked further into the hut.

As he sat down, Sango lighted several lamps and got a washcloth and a basin of water. The water was cold and when she placed the cloth to Inuyasha's face, he flinched at the coolness.

" Geez, that's cold! " He exclaimed.

" Sorry. " She replied as she dunked the rag back into the water and wrung it out before wiping his face again.

Several minutes later, when all of the blood was washed off of his face, Sango noticed that there were several splinters imbedded in Inuyasha's forehead.

" Hold still Inuyasha. " She said as she leaned forward and began to take out one of the splinters.

" Ow! " Inuyasha shouted.

" Sorry. " She said.

" What the hell was that? " He asked, rubbing his head.

" A splinter. " Sango answered and held up the short piece of wood to his eyes.

" Damn. How many do I have? " He asked.

" Quiet a few. It might take a little longer to get the bigger ones out, one's almost went through your eyebrow. "( kinda like a eyebrow piercing. ) She answered.

" I guess I should get comfortable, huh? " He commented lightly.

" Yeah. " She said with a smile.

**Chapter 6**

After an hour, Sango finally got all of the splinters out of Inuyasha's forehead.

" There you go. " She said.

" Thanks. " He said and got up.

Sango didn't ask or say anything to him. She knew that he would want to be alone for awhile, so she let him go.

5 weeks went by and Kagome never came looking for Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself stayed near the village. More specifically, Sango's hut.

One day while Sango was out, Inuyasha had come by with a wild boar.

He cut and cleaned the boar. Placed it on a fire and waited for it to cook before Sango came back. When the meat was done, Inuyasha took it off the fire and on a plate and near the fire to keep it warm, he took some of the meat for himself, there was still plenty left for both Sango and Kilala. and even Shippo if the little fox was with her.

Inuyasha left the hut and went to his favorite tree, just as Sango came up the road. Several minutes later, Sango was at her hut and went inside.

" What the... " She said as she saw the meat near the fire and a new boar rug over her window.

_' How in the world did that...Inuyasha? ' _She thought and went back outside and looked up at the tree that Inuyasha was in.

She didn't see him there. But she knew he was near by. Sighing heavily, Sango went back inside and began to eat the meat that Inuyasha had brought her. Kilala came in and Sango gave the rest of the meat to her.

Over the next year, Sango came home to different foods. One week there was fish, three weeks later there was more boar, a month later; deer and rice, another month; vegetables, rice, and fish.

But each time, Inuyasha was not there. She didn't know what had gotten into him. But whatever it was, she didn't know whether to like it or feel uneasy.

" All of this can't be because of me getting the splinters out of his forehead. Maybe he's paying me back for all the sleep I lost because of Kagome? Oh this is so confusing! " Sango mused as she sat down in the hot spring and looked up at the cloudy sky.

" What has gotten into you Inuyasha? " She asked outloud.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ABILITY KING KK, A.M.P 1008, TOFU, EHSA NAPOLEON, D, FLAMEANGEL15, YAMIBAKURA1988, EXCELE KUROKAMI for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, FALLENBLACKANGEL15, GOTHICGIRL3030, INUYASHA'S ONE AND ONLY GIRL, FLAMEANGEL15, SANGOROCKS10 for favoring last ch./s.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_But each time, Inuyasha was not there. She didn't know what had gotten into him. But whatever it was, she didn't know whether to like it or feel uneasy. _

_" All of this can't be because of me getting the splinters out of his forehead. Maybe he's paying me back for all the sleep I lost because of Kagome? Oh this is so confusing! " Sango mused as she sat down in the hot spring and looked up at the cloudy sky._

_" What has gotten into you Inuyasha? " She asked outloud._

**Chapter 7**

Unknown to Sango, Inuyasha was on top of the waterfall at the other end of the lake sized hot spring. He was covered by the shrubs and brushes that were also on top of the waterfall.

Inuyasha himself was also unsure of what had gotten into him. He thought that it was because of what Kagome had put Sango through. But it was something else, something that his demon wanted, as to what that was, Inuyasha was clueless. So he did as his demon had asked of him, bringing the food to Sango, watching out for her, and keeping her safe.

A rustling caught his attention. He turned to the noise and saw that a snake demon was slithering it's way to Sango. Inuyasha jumped to a near by tree and followed the demon.

He knew that Sango could take the demon. But he stayed close to it in case Sango didn't hear it.

Sango tensed when she heard the rustle near the waterfall. She slowly and steadily moved to where her clothes were.

When she heard the rustle again, a snake demon shot out and before the snake snapped it's jaws on her, Sango snapped it's shut for it. She had used one of her hidden daggers on the snake.

She noticed that the snake weighted the same as her Hiraikotsu. So with a turn of her body and her hand, she flung the demon into the air, off of her dagger and far away.

Dipping her blade into the water, Sango rinsed off her dagger and placed it back into the holster with the rest of her blades.

Sitting back down, Sango called out, " Inuyasha. Are you just going to stand there and admire me? "

Shocked that he had been caught, Inuyasha stepped out into the light of the full moon.

" How did you know that I was here? " He asked as he sat down near the bank and stared across the spring at Sango.

" Miroku. " Was all Sango said.

" Ah. " Inuyasha replied.

They stayed quiet for a moment, then Sango asked, " Why are you here? "

" Keeping you safe. " Was her answer.

" You know I can look after myself. " She replied.

" I know. But even the best of us need a hand every now and then. " He said.

They were quiet again. Inuyasha laid down and looked over at his reflection in the water and reached his hand over and began to trace circles on the surface of the water with the tip of his claw.

Sango watched him as he lazily traced the circles in the water. She decided to swim over to him and ask him why he's been acting like he's been for the last year.

He didn't notice her at first. He was in his own world as he kept his eyes on his claw as he continued to go in circles.

When he saw another hand stop his claw from moving, he looked up and saw Sango looking at him.

**Chapter 8**

" Sango? " He asked.

" Inuyasha. Why have you been acting weird? " She replied/asked back.

" I-I can't say. " He answered.

" What do you mean? " She asked again.

" I just can't, because. Because my demon is acting up. " He answered.

" How is he acting up? " She asked.

" I'm not sure how to explain it. But he keeps saying to stay close to you, make sure your eating enough, keep you safe. He's been this way since you took out those splinters and after what Kagome did. " Inuyasha answered.

" Did he do this when you were with Kagome? " Sango asked.

" No. In fact, he kept telling me to just let her die. Or leave her behind. " He answered, looking back down at the water.

" Maybe your demon sees me as his true mate? " She suggested.

" Mayb..I mean how would you know! " He suddenly shouted.

" Because I'm a demon slayer! " She shouted back.

" Exactly! You slay demons! You don't know their habits or anything else about them! " He replied.

" I do so! I've known every type of demon and what it's like before we fought against it, when we were searching for jewel shards and hunting down Naraku! " Sango shouted and stood up from the water and got in Inuyasha's face.

He got in her face and replied, " Well you still don't know shit about dog demons and sure as hell don't know what's like being a half dog demon with two different sides telling him how to handle things that's going on around him. "

And with that, Inuyasha stood to his full height and left.

5 days went by and Sango didn't see Inuyasha. He had even stopped bringing food to her. But she still had plenty left from his last visit so she was good on the food and water.

She walked out of her hut to go a round around the village. As she walked out, she stopped when she saw a person she really didn't want to see right now.

It wasn't Kagome, but it was someone whose just as bad as she is. It was Miroku.

**Here's ch./s 7 & 8! hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you: ABITILY KING KK, A.M.P 1008, TOFU, ESHA NAPOLEON, D, FLAMEANGEL15, YAMIBAKURA1988, EXCELE KUROKAMI, SANGOROCKS10 for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, FALLENBLACKANGEL15, GOTHICGIRL3030, INUYASHA'S ONE AND ONLY GIRL, FLAMEANGEL15, SANGOROCKS10, XTREYX for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_She walked out of her hut to go a round around the village. As she walked out, she stopped when she saw a person she really didn't want to see right now._

_It wasn't Kagome, but it was someone whose just as bad as she is. It was Miroku._

**Chapter 9**

" What are you doing here? " Sango asked coldly.

" I came to apologize. " He answered sadly.

_' I'm not falling for that trick. ' _She thought and continued on past him.

" Sango, please listen! " Miroku exclaimed as he jogged after her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She stopped, turned around and shoved him away from her,

" Don't you ever touch me! " She shouted.

" Sango, I only want to say that I'm sorry. " He tried again.

But Sango was having none of it. She slapped him across the face and replied,

" You expect me to forgive you after I caught you with another woman in bed! We were engaged and you went slept with another woman! Just **2** doors down from where me **and** the others were! Well I got news for you, I'm not going to forgive you and I sure as hell ain't going to get back together with you! Now leave and don't you ever come back here again! "

Miroku was silent, then he asked in a low voice, " Or you'll what, seek Inuyasha on me? "

" I'll do more then that, you jerk! " She shouted and slapped him again.

But something happened that hadn't happened before. When Miroku's head turned from the slap she gave him, he turned back and back-handed her.

Inuyasha was sitting on the waterfall that he was at 5 days ago. When suddenly, he hears his demon,

_**" Mate in danger. " **_

_" What do you mean? We have no mate! " _Inuyasha said back.

_**" We do have mate. Sango. " **_His demon said back. _**" Go to her. She in danger. " **_his demon continued.

_" How can she be in danger? Sango can take care of herself. " _Inuyasha replied.

_**Grrr. " If you not go to mate. I will! " **_His demon said back and began to push forward to the front of Inuyasha's mind to take control of his body.

_" What are you doing! Stop! I won't let you out to hurt people! " _Inuyasha shouted and fought back.

_**" Then go to Sango. " **_His demon said back as he continued to push forward.

_" Alright! I'll go help her! " _Inuyasha said and got up and ran towards the village.

_**" Your going too slow. Let me help. " **_ His demon said again.

Inuyasha ignored his demon as he kept running. His demon merged with both his human side and his half demon side. And when Inuyasha leaped over a fallen log, his whole body morphed and became a pure white, yellow eyed dog. ( He ain't the same size as Sesshomaru is when he's in full dog demon form. Inuyasha's about the size of the werewolves from ' Twlight ' series. I'm not a fan of the series, but I did watch it once and the only thing I liked was the werewolves... Ok back to the story!, )

His speed increased and his large paws thundered on the ground as he ran.

Sango turned her face back to Miroku in shock.

" I really hate it when you do that. " He said as he came towards her. " Now will you listen to what I have to say? " He asked.

" No! " She yelled and punched him in the face. She drew her hand back to punch him in the stomach, but he caught her hand and twisted it back away from him, he didn't break her wrist, but it still hurt.

Sango used her other hand and tried again, but he caught that hand and kept it stretched away from them. Sango then used her right leg to kick him where it hurts, but he had turned and she only hit his thigh, he used his left leg and kicked her legs out from beneath her.

When Sango went down, Miroku got on top of her, straddled her legs and stretched her arms out above her head.

" Get the hell off of me! " She shouted.

" No. " He said and began to take the top half of her kimono off.

Sango, not knowing what else to do, shouted, " INUYASHA! "

Before Miroku punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

**Chapter 10**

" INUYASHA! "

The now transformed Inuyasha paused in his run when he heard his name.

" Sango. " He said and took off again, faster then before.

He came to the village and ran through it, people ran screaming and scattering away from him as he ran to Sango's hut.

What he saw as he came up the hill angered him greatly. Miroku was on top Sango and trying to get her kimono off, but she kept moving around, making it hard for him to hold her still and to take off her top.

**" GGGRAAHHHH! " **Demon dog Inuyasha snapped as he dove over and headbutted the monk in the side, knocking him off of Sango.

Inuyasha stood over Sango and stared the monk down. Without taking his eyes off of Miroku, he spoke to Sango,

"Stay put Sango. " His voice was deep and rough, but both Sango and Miroku knew that voice.

_' Inuyasha! ' _They thought in shock.

" You've got some nerve coming back around here. " He said to Miroku.

" Yes, well. I see that the puppy grew up. " Miroku said as he pulled out a sutra and held out his staff. He had grabbed it as he was pushed off of Sango.

Smirking, Inuyasha replied, " I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart. "

" Like to see you try. " Miroku replied and ran towards him.

**Haha! I'm so evil! Hope ya'll like it! **

**Thank you: ABITIY KING KK, A.M.P 1008, TOFU, ESHA NAPOLEON, D, FLAMEANGEL15, YAMIBAKURA1988, EXCELE KUROKAMI, SANGOROCKS10, KATE for reviewing last ch./s**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, FALLENBLACKANGEL15, GOTHICGIRL3030, INUYASHA'S ONE AND ONLY GIRL, FLAMEANGEL15, SANGOROCKS10, XTREYX for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_" You've got some nerve coming back around here. " He said to Miroku._

_" Yes, well. I see that the puppy grew up. " Miroku said as he pulled out a sutra and held out his staff. He had grabbed it as he was pushed off of Sango._

_Smirking, Inuyasha replied, " I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart. " _

_" Like to see you try. " Miroku replied and ran towards him._

**Chapter 11**

Miroku threw his sutra at Inuyasha. It hit him, but it turned to ash.

" It seems that your stronger in this form. " Miroku commented as he swung his staff at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged the swing and snapped at Miroku, almost taking his head off. Miroku swung again, this time, he hit Inuyasha in the side of face.

Inuyasha stops and lifts his paw up and touches his face, seeing the blood there, he glares up at Miroku and swings his paw at him. He hits Miroku and sends him flying into a tree.

Inuyasha stays where he is, not leaving Sango alone. He looks over at Miroku, waiting to see if he's going to move. When he doesn't, Inuyasha steps over Sango and looks her over.

" Are you alright? " He asks as he leans down and nuzzles her face.

" Yeah, I'm fine. " She answered and tried to stand up.

He used his paw and helped her. She turned to him and saw the gash in his face. As she reached her hand out to touch him, a movement from behind them caught her attention and her eyes widen as she saw that it was Miroku.

He was running towards them.

" Inuyasha! " She shouted.

Before Inuyasha turned all the way around, Miroku had stabbed him in the back with the head of his staff.

" RAWWRR! " Inuyasha roared as he fell down.

" Inuyasha! " Sango screamed and threw a hidden blade at Miroku, it hit him in the shoulder, he grasped his shoulder and looked over at Sango. She threw another blade at him, it hit him in the other shoulder. As she threw another, Miroku mangaged to catch it and threw it back.

Sango dodged it and threw another blade. He didn't catch this one, it hit him in the thigh, causing him to fall off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then stood up, turned his head and grasped the staff with his jaws and pulled it out and threw the staff away into the woods where it went all the way through a tree and stayed.

Inuyasha then walked over to Miroku and placed his paw on top of Miroku's chest. His claws digging into his chest, blood coming out and Miroku screamed in pain.

" I'm going to give you a choice monk. " Inuyasha said as he leaned his head down and bared his sharp teeth at the monk.

" You can either stay here and I kill you now. Or I can let you up and you can leave and never come back. Which one do you prefer? " He continued.

Breathing deeply, Miroku decided to just leave and not get killed by the giant dog on top of him. Telling his choice to Inuyasha, he was let up, gathering his staff and left.

Inuyasha watched him leave before he turned back to Sango. As he walked to her, he staggered a little, but kept walking until he reached her.

But as Sango reached for him again, he fell over.

" Inuyasha! " She shouted and fell to her knees beside him him.

**I'm sorry about this being short. But I'm struck on how to finish ch. 12.**

**Thanks for reviewing and favoring everyone.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_" I'm going to give you a choice monk. " Inuyasha said as he leaned his head down and bared his sharp teeth at the monk._

_" You can either stay here and I kill you now. Or I can let you up and you can leave and never come back. Which one do you prefer? " He continued._

_Breathing deeply, Miroku decided to just leave and not get killed by the giant dog on top of him. Telling his choice to Inuyasha, he was let up, gathering his staff and left._

_Inuyasha watched him leave before he turned back to Sango. As he walked to her, he staggered a little, but kept walking until he reached her._

_But as Sango reached for him again, he fell over._

_" Inuyasha! " She shouted and fell to her knees beside him him._

**Chapter 12**

Several days went by and Inuyasha remained asleep in the futon that Sango had brought him to. His wounds had healed, slowly due to the holy power from the staff. The one on his back had scabbed and would become a scar.

One day when Sango came back from the village, she noticed that Inuyasha was not in the bed. She put her bag down by the door and went back out to look for him. She looked down for any footprints. She saw some, but they were not that of a two footed person, they were very large paw prints.

She followed after the prints and soon came to the owner of the paw prints, Inuyasha.

He stood there in a yellow field, the wind blowing his white fur in sync with the tall grass. She walked silently over to him and reached out to touch his fur.

He turned around before she could and her eyes widen as he bared his fangs at her before he leaped at her...

" AHHH! " Sango screamed as she woke up.

Still wide eyed, Sango looked around and saw Inuyasha laying down under the window. Sighing in relief, she laid back down and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha opened one eye and looked over at her. He had heard her breathing get faster and knew that she was having a nightmare. He stood up and walked over to her and laid down beside her and placed his arm around her and held her to him. His wound protested, but he ignored it and stayed beside her.

**Chapter 13 ( a little M )**

When the morning light came through the window, Sango opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha laying beside her. Her first reaction was to slap him. But she didn't and stared at him. She reached out to move his bangs away from his face, feeling like she had in her dream, but she brushed the fear away and brushed his hair away.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. " Morning. " He said and moved into her touch.

" Morning. " She replied lowly.

He moved closer to her face and nuzzled into her neck, causing her to blush.

" W-What are you doing? " She asked.

" Just enjoying your scent. " He answered her, inhaling her scent and licking a small part of her bare neck.

Not really caring what could happen if she let this go on, Sango moaned lightly at the feel of his tongue on her.

Hearing her moan, Inuyasha got closer to her and pressed her to him, where she felt something hard on her lower stomach.

_' Oh Gods. Is that really what I'm feeling down there? ' _Sango thought as her body unconsiously moved against his as he moved his hardness against her lower stomach again.

A second later, he was on top of her, kissing her. She was kissing him back with just as much passion as he was.

He began to take her kimono off as she began to take off his pants and that's when she got a moment of clarity, he was wounded.

" S-S-Stop Inuyasha. " She panted as he rubbed one of her breasts.

" Wh-Why? " He asked in the same panted breathe.

" Your...wou-wounded. " She replied, placing her hands to his shoulders.

" Don't..Care. " He replied as he kissed her again with fever.

She protested again, but it didn't last long and she soon gave up and gave in.

-(Sorry no lemon this time)

Two hours later, the two were sitting in a waist deep hot spring with Sango sitting in front of Inuyasha with his arms around her chest and his back to a rock.

They didn't say a word as they sat there. Sango's head was leaning back on his shoulder, eyes closed and resting peacefully. Inuyasha's head was on top of hers, eyes open and his ears flickering every so often. They stayed there for a little longer when Inuyasha noticed that Sango was asleep.

He gently and slowly got up and out of the water. Gathered their clothes and sped back to her hut. He laid her down and blocked the door competely, closed the window and then went to bed, covering both him and Sango up as he laid down beside her and spooned against her.

**Here's ch. 12 & 13! hope ya'll like them! And I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Thank You: ABILITY KING KK, A.M.P 1008, TOFU, ESHA NAPOLEON, D, FLAMEANGEL15, YAMIBAKURA1988, EXCELE KUROKAMI, SANGOROCKS10, KATE, RIRYUUEN23, (UNKNOWN), OH JIRU for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, FALLENBLACKANGEL15, GOTHICGIRL3030, INUYASHA'S ONE AND ONLY GIRL, FLAMEANGEL15, SANGOROCKS10, XTREYX, DJATOMIC69, OH JIRU for favoring last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Random Inuyasha & Sango story**

**By: CSI-Panther-Skull**

**Summary: For the last few monthes Kagome asks Sango to take her place beside Inuyasha at night.**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last time,**

_He gently and slowly got up and out of the water. Gathered their clothes and sped back to her hut. He laid her down and blocked the door competely, closed the window and then went to bed, covering both him and Sango up as he laid down beside her and spooned against her._

**Chapter 14**

Morning came and Inuyasha was the first one to wake.

Opening his eyes, he smiled gently at his mate as she sighed softly and snuggled deeper into their embrass.

He moved slowly and moved her hair out of her face before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened and she turned to face him, a smile came to her face as she did.

" Morning mate. " She said, rubbing her nose to his.

" Morning, my love. " He replied and gently nipped her nose before rubbing it with his nose.

" Did you sleep well? " He asked.

" Yes. It was the best sleep I've had in years. " She answered.

" Good. " Inuyasha replied and pulled her closer to him.

He inhaled her scent and was delighted at what he found in her scent. She was pregnant.

" Sango. " He said.

" Yes? " She asked.

" Your pregnant. " He answered.

She shot out of the bed and turned to him and shouted, " What! " Before she fainted.

**Chapter 15**

" Sango. Sango. Sango! " Inuyasha called to her as he gently shook her.

" Hmmm. " She mumbled as she woke up, " Inuyasha? " She questioned as her eyes became more clear.

" Are you alright? " He asked back.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Did you say that I was pregnant? " She replied.

" Yes. I did. " Inuyasha answered her, his smile back on his face.

" Are you not happy about it? " He asked her.

" Yes. Of course I am! " Sango answered him and smiled happily as she hugged him tightly.

He smiled again and hugged her just as tightly, he would have hugged her tighter, but he didn't want to cause her harm.

" Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet? " She asked.

" No not yet, but I should be able to in a few weeks. " He replied, kissing her.

And so a few weeks later, Inuyasha was able to tell what kind of child they were going to have. A boy.

The months went by and they added another room to their hut. They made a cradle and a blanket and put them in the room.

Finally on the 9th month, Keade was with them and helping Sango through her labor.

Two hours later, a baby boy was brought into the world. He had his mother's hair, his father's face, ears, and other demon features, except his eyes, he had his mother's eyes.

" He's beautiful. " Sango said as she held her son to her.

" Just like his mother. " Inuyasha replied, holding her to him and looking down at his son with pride.

" What name should we give him? " She asked him.

" Sano. " He answered.

" Sano. That's a good name. " She replied with a smile.

End.

**Here's the last ch./s! Hope ya'll liked them!**

**Thank You: ABILITY KING KK, A.M.P 1008, TOFU, ESHA NAPOLEON, D, FLAMEGIRL15, YAMIBAKURA1988, EXCELE KUROKAMI, SANGOROCKS10, KATE, RIRYUUEN23, ( UNKNOWN ), OH JIRU, and SHIIVIIKII'METHIF for reviewing**

**And Than you: ANGEL-DEMON1, FALLENBLACKANGEL15, GOTHICGIRL3030, INUYASHA'S ONEANDONLYGIRL, FLAMEANGEL15, SANGOROCKS10, XTREYX, DJATOMIC69, OH JIRU, SHIIVIIKII'METHIF, TENSA-ZANGETSU102, HIKARIYAMILUV, and LUNA CAROLE for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
